dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Return of the Salt Princess/@comment-29376355-20180124192402
BAD NEWS! I contacted Eipix to inquire about whether or not Dark Parables was coming out in February. This is the response I got back: "While we have two new releases in February, Dark Parables has been pushed back a bit, with a projected release date now set for mid-spring." WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!? From what I gather from the message, Dark Parables was originally supposed to be released in February (hence the reason allaboutcasualgames.com has announced it as a February release date). Which is perfectly logical, given the fact the beta was released around the second week of February. Eipix was set to release two games in February, and another two in March. From what I understand from Eipix, Dark Parables was supposed to be one of its February releases, but it has been delayed, so Eipix is replacing it with one of the games it had set for March. What really scares me is the fact that Eipix replied the new date for Dark Parables is going to be "mid-spring." What does that mean!? March? I always considered April or May as mid-spring, but that puts it out of the first quarter of the year and into the second quarter. What's worse, there has been no word from Blue Tea Games about any of this. And since Blue Tea Games hasn't released any games in quite a while, we have no way to calculate this. I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news on this. When I posted my previous comment, it was done with good faith on a website I have always considered reliable based on my previous experiences with them. And based on what Eipix told me, the projected date for "Dark Parables" was supposed to be February, but something has caused the game to be delayed, hence the reason Eipix is now having to move one of the games it had set for March to be released in February. Unforunately, they didn't have time to change this information before allaboutcasualgames posted their information. Again, I am really sorry to get everyone's hopes up on this. Especially to AmethystPearl99, as we were hoping the game would be out in time for her birthday! I wish I could find out from Blue Tea Games what is going on, but I can't find out anything from them. Does anyone out there have any information about Blue Tea Games and what is going on with them? If anyone could tell us for certain whether to expect the game in February, March, or beyond, it would be Blue Tea Games. I can't imagine Big Fish Games would deliberately delay the release of one of its most popular series, so there must be something wrong. If anyone can find out more, it will be greatly appreciated. By the way, I am trying to upload the link to allaboutcasualgame.com so you know I am not making the site up (and also because some of you had not heard of it before). allaboutcasualgame.com/upcoming-games. If it doens't work, maybe someone else could make a link for it. In the meantime, I will try to get more information from Eipix about what is going on. allaboutcasualgame.com/upcoming-games